tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Protection Modules
Protection Modules are special items in the garage, that each provides protection against a single turret or against mines. Along with the turret, the hull, the paint and the drone, Protection Modules form the entire tank. Overview Each player has a 3-slot inventory for modules, accessible through the "Protection" tab in the garage. A given module can be equipped by selecting it and pressing "Equip" or double-clicking it, in which case it will occupy the leftmost available slot Another way is by selecting a module and clicking an empty slot, in which case the module will occupy it as well. An occupied slot can be emptied by being clicked, or by selecting an equipped module and clicking "unequip". When damage is infliced during battle, the damage may be reduced, if the player had an equipped module that provides protection against the source of the damage. The amount of damage reduced is a fixed percent from the total damage value, and is determined by the protection of the corresponding module. Protection values are derived from the module's M version, where M0 provides the least protection and M3 provides the most protection. This value can be increased through M-upgrades and micro-upgrades of the module. Prices and protection The prices (in crystals) of all modules are determined by the number of protections that they include, and their M version: List of Modules 2018 system 2016 system List of standard modules List of Legacy Modules (These modules are no longer obtainable in the game) History Before the introduction of Protection Modules, paints were responsible for protection against turrets. Paints could have 0 to 4 different protections, with some exclusive paints (such as Premium paint) with further protections. Paints could only be micro-upgraded, and didn't have M versions. This meant that player had to roughly memorize the protections of most paints, in order to know which paint their opponents use (or even teammates, in the case of protection against Melee Turrets, which have negative effects on healing/cooling down/thawing teammates). However, the looks of most paints made it easy to determine against which turrets it provides protection (e.g. Marine provided protection against Firebird). 2016 system On July 13, 2016, Protection Modules were introduced.Paint Separation UpdatePaint Separation Update (forum) The garage had an extra tab for protections, with a new list of modules. Purchasing a paint no longer gave protection, but players who had purchased a paint before the update received a matching Protection Module, also known as Legacy Modules (marked in the garage as LGC), which had the same protection values as their paints just before the update (including micro-upgrades). Overview Protection Modules can be bought and selected via the Protection tab in the garage. Just like turrets and hulls, they can be micro-upgraded and even have an M versions- with low M versions available at lower ranks, but less effective than their upgraded counterparts. Modules can contain 1 to 3 protections (except for the "Zero" module, which provides no protection). Properties Name The name of the module is constructed according to the following pattern: :;name prot-variant Mversion Where: *'name' is the name of the module (e.g. Kodiak) *'prot' indicates the number of protections that the module provides: *#'S' is for 1 protection (Single) *#'D' is for 2 protections (Double) *#'T' is for 3 protections (Triple) *#'M' is for universal protection- against all turrets and mines (Multiple) #'variant'- a name of a module (e.g. "Grizzly", "Badger", "Ursa") is shared by various modules. In order to distinguish between them, each following variant is given one of the letters of the alphabet. The letters are usually given by the order of the variants in the garage, with A given to the first variant, but this isn't always the case, and the variant counting can skip some letters (e.g. for the Panther and Orka series) *'version' is the M upgrade version (from 0 to 3). The version itself isn't part of the name, but is displayed in its end just like with turrets and hulls For example: "Grizzly T-B" provides 3 protections: against Railgun, Isida and Hammer. Note that all the modules in a variant have the same number of protections, but each has a different combination of protections. Prices The prices (in crystals) of all modules are determined by the number of protections that they include, and their M version: Protection Each protection value for the module is based on the module's M-version. Values are the same as the 2018 system's. Ranks Same as turrets and hulls, each module has 4 upgrade versions: M0, M1, M2 and M3, with M0 being the weakest, cheapest and available at low ranks; and M3 being the most expensive version, only available at higher ranks, but offering a much higher stats. As oppose to turrets and hulls, however, Protection Modules have a very well-defined pattern for ranks. The M0 version of each module can be from to , and each following M version is 6 ranks higher than its previous version. For example, the Grizzly T-A module is first available at the rank of (rank #7), its M1 version is available at (rank #13), its M2 version at (rank #19) and its M3 is available at (rank #25). Legacy Modules Legacy Modules are exclusive modules, that correspond to paints that had been bought by players before the intorduction of Protection Modules. Since paints have been stripped of their protection values, players that had bought paints with protection received "comfort" modules, with the same protections and upgrading options of their previous. Legacy Modules do not follow the standard naming system. Their name consists of the matching paint's name, followed by "LGC-''number''", where number is the index of the paint in the order at which paints are arranged. Updates On December 23, 2016 (02:00 UTC), with the introduction of Striker,Patch Update #430 – New Striker turret, new Alterations and decorations special modules with Striker protection were added: *Dolphin S-D *Orka D-F *Lion T-F *Kodiak T-J *Eagle D-C *Ursa T-G *Orka D-E *Eagle D-D *Badger T-J *Grizzly T-L *Shark T-G Modules also had their order index in the garage changed. In addition, there were some minor changes with the already-existing modules: *Wolf S-B and Wolf S-A had either their protections values or names swapped *Griffon T-A had its Ricochet protection replaced with protection against Shaft *Dolphin S-B had its parameters changed from Thunder to Vulcan *New non-Striker modules: **Griffon T-D **Griffon T-E **Grizzly T-C **Grizzly T-K **Kodiak T-G **Kodiak T-H **Lion T-E **Shark T-F On March 23, 2017 (02:00 UTC), with the introduction of Magnum,Magnum Turret Released + Giveaway! 12 more modules were added: *Panda D-D *Ursa T-H *Griffon T-H *Panda D-E *Falcon S-C *Ursa T-J *Kodiak T-L *Griffon T-F *Eagle D-E *Panda D-F *Kodiak T-K *Griffon T-G 2018 system On June 4, 2018,Drones, Batteries and Modules all protection modules, including legacy modules, have been removed from the game and replaced with a new set of modules. The previous system, where a wanted module has had to be equipped, was replaced with a 3-slot inventory, where new modules were released, each providing protection against a single turret or a mine, ranging from M0 to M3, allowing tankers to equip protection against the desired damage source. Tankers who had previously possessed a module from the old series had their highest protection from each turret/mine transferred to the new modules, and having their M version accordingly. For instance, players who had a 31% protection against Isida in their most Isida-resistant module, received the new module of Fox M2, since its protection value has reached/passed the base Fox M2 protection (25%), yet it is not as high as its M3 version (35%). Trivia *The prices of the different M versions in the 2018 system are identical to the version prices of Triple modules from the 2016 system. *There are a total of 2,381 different protection combination for modules: 1 no-protection module, 14 single-protection modules, 182 double-protection modules and 2,184 triple-protection modules. *In terms of arrangement combinations in the 3 inventory slots, modules can be arranged in 3,375 different ways. *Prior to the 2018 updates, modules featured on profiles on the statistics website were consisted of 3 layers: a blank module, the protection icons and a middle layer of a green background for resistance icons. During the 2018 update, only the blank module icon was updated, with the protection icons still having their old design and the green background. This is still the case as of July 30, 2018. Sources and references Category:Garage Category:Paints Category:Protection Modules Category:Tank components